Thomas Wayne
Thomas Wayne was the husband of Martha Wayne, the father of Bruce Wayne, and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Thomas Wayne was brought up in Gotham city over many years. He was educated in Gotham State University, and graduated top of his class, along with friends Matthew Thorne & Leslie Thompkins of over four long years. He then went on to start a company of his own, and thus Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Labs, Wayne Tech, and Wayne Corp was born. Thomas then met Martha Kane and began to fall head over heels in love with her. Thomas and Martha were married some time after Thomas built his many companies. Thomas and Martha Wayne moved into Wayne Manor in Gotham City. Then, Thomas Wayne met Alfred Pennyworth and Thomas gave Alfred the position of the Wayne Manor Family Butler. Years later. One night on Christmas eve, Thomas and Martha allowed Bruce the opportunity to open one gift from under the tree. Bruce thought that he knew what his father had gotten him, and quickly open the present. Thomas and Martha then called Bruce" our little detective". Bruce opened the gift, assuming it was a figurine of the superhero Zorro, only to see that it was a figurine of a Nutcracker. Thomas told Bruce that the nutcracker was a Wayne family heirloom that transcended to every man of the Wayne family, and now it was in Bruce's possession. Bruce was angry that he didn't get what he wished for, and so he threw the nutcracker towards the wall, shattering the toy. Bruce then ran to his room and cried. Thomas was devastated that Bruce had destroyed Thomas's family treasure. Thomas and Martha decided to come up with a way to cheer up Bruce. Thomas and Martha then came up with a brilliant idea. Thomas asked Martha if she would have the Gotham Monarch Theatre to have Bruce's favorite viewing be shown for Christmas" The Mark Of Zorro". After two hours of watching the movie, Thomas notices that Bruce still wasn't happy, and so the Wayne's decided it was time for them to be heading home. Thomas and Martha walked out of the Theatre, and thought it would be a great idea to cross through Park Row, or as the people of Gotham City liked to call it," Crime Alley". Thomas and Martha walked on next to their frightened son, who was afraid to go through the dark alley, when out of the dark shadow, stood a man with a furious look in his eyes. Thomas immediately pulled Bruce behind him and Martha, until the unknown man pulled a small revolver from his coat pocket. Thomas, Martha, and Bruce gasped as the mugger said" I'll take that necklace you're wearing, lady". Thomas bravely to the mugger" leave her alone", and without a single thought, fired the gun, causing Thomas to fall. Martha cried out to her wounded husband" Thomas"!!!, and immediately fired the gun, causing Martha to fall. The impact of the bullet caused the pearl necklace around Martha's neck to break in half. The mugger immediately ran away, leaving young Bruce Wayne weeping next to the bodies of his surviving parents. Five minutes later, Gotham city Police commissioner James Gordon arrived to see Bruce still kneeling next to Thomas and Martha's cold dead bodies. The Wayne's were pronounced dead at 10:45 P:M. The Gotham Mortuary arrived at 10:53 to pick up the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Then, Alfred arrived to pick Bruce up, and take him home. Five days later, a funeral service was held at the Gotham City Cathedral to honor the legacy of Thomas and Martha Wayne. All of Gotham came to the cathedral to pay their respects to the Wayne's. Then, after the service was conducted, the Wayne's were laid to rest beside each other at Gotham National Cemetery. Bruce and Alfred were asked to arrive promptly at Park Row for an important ceremony. Once Bruce and Alfred had arrived, Gotham City Mayor Hamilton Hill announced the dedication of honor award to Bruce Wayne. The Mayor, then asked the Commissioner to pull the piece of tarp lying on the ground. After the Commissioner pulled the tarp, there laid in shinning gold a plaque that read" In loving memory and honor of Thomas Wayne, A man who loved nothing more than to give, and in honor of Martha Wayne, a woman who just loved to show compassion and love wherever she went". Seeing the plaque made Bruce feel so happy knowing that even though his parents were gone, they were never forgotten.